Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to imaging and, more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus, an image reproducing method, and a storage medium for generating a still image from a captured moving image, and is directed to obtaining still image data having favorable imaging conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid increase in the number of pixels provided by imaging apparatuses capable of capturing moving images. Imaging apparatuses capable of capturing moving images of the Full High Definition (FullHD) size have already been widely used, and imaging apparatuses capable of capturing 4K and 2K moving images are appearing in the market.
With such moving image definition enhancement, an image in each frame of a moving image is provided with sufficient number of pixels for use as a still image. Accordingly, it is expected that applications for generating a still image from each frame of a moving image will become further widespread in the future (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-233316).
A problem that arises when a still image is generated from a moving image lies in different methods for controlling image shake correction. In case of a still image, an imaging apparatus performs control to correct an image shake arising in the exposure period of a subject image.
More specifically, when a still image is generated from a moving image, it is desirable that no image shake arises in any frame constituting the moving image. However, when images captured in this way are reproduced as a moving image, the motion of a moving object included in the moving image is discontinuously displayed and visual image degradation with which a ghost is perceived by an observer who observes the moving image is thereby caused.
Therefore, in case of a moving image, it is desirable to leave an image lag (motion blur) in the exposure period so that the motion of a moving object in the moving image looks natural.
It has not been considered a technique for favorably generating a moving image and a still image when a moving image including a moving object is captured.